FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing a sprinkler head in accordance with the conventional art.
The conventional sprinkler head comprises: a first housing 104 connected to a water supply pipe 102 disposed inside a building ceiling 106; a second housing 110 coupled to the first housing 104 and disposed at a penetration hole 108 formed at the ceiling 106; a deflector 112 disposed in the second housing 110 and adhered to the first housing 104 in a sealing-available manner, for maintaining a sealing state of the first housing 104 in the ordinary time and spraying water all around at the time of a fire occurrence by being detached from the first housing 104; a locking unit 114 locked at an inner circumferential surface of a lower end of the second housing 110 for supporting the deflector 112 and thus maintaining the sealing state of the first housing 104; a heat responding unit 116 mounted at a lower side of the locking unit 114 for sensing heat at the time of a fire occurrence and thus releasing a locking of the locking unit 114; and a head cover 160 for covering the heat responding unit 116 thereby to protect the heat responding unit 116 and making an appearance of a part exposed to outside to be fine.
The deflector 112 includes: a deflector ring 130 inserted into an outer circumferential surface of a lower side of the first housing 104 in a linear-movable manner; a sealing cap 134 adhered to a lower surface of the first housing 104 for sealing the first housing 104; a water spray plate 136 fixed to an outer circumferential surface of the sealing cap 134 for spraying water all around at the time of a fire occurrence; and a plurality of supporters 132 for connecting the deflector ring 130 and the water spray plate 136.
The locking unit 114 includes: a first loading plate 120 contacting a lower surface of the sealing cap 134 of the deflector 112, having a screw hole 128 at the center thereof, and having an inclination surface at the edge thereof; a second loading plate 122 facing the first loading plate 120 and having an inclination surface at the edge thereof; and a locking ring 124 disposed at the inclination surface between the first loading plate 120 and the second loading plate 122 and widened when the first loading plate 120 and the second loading plate 122 are adhered to each other thus to be locked in a locking groove 126 formed at an inner circumferential surface of a lower side of the second housing 110.
The heat responding unit 116 includes: a plurality of heat collecting plates 152, 154, and 156 mounted at a lower side of the second loading plate 122 for heat-collecting at the time of a fire occurrence; a fuse metal 140 mounted at lower surfaces of the heat collecting plates 152, 154, and 156 and melted when heat transmitted through the heat collecting plates 152, 154, and 156 reaches a certain temperature; and a locking screw 142 coupled to the screw hole 128 formed at the first loading plate 120 for integrally coupling the first and second loading plates 120 and 122, the heat collecting plates 152, 154, and 156, and the fuse metal 140.
The head cover 160 is composed of a cylindrical protection container 162 coupled to an outer circumference surface of a lower side of the second housing 110, and a cover plate 164 adhered to a lower surface of the protection container 162.
The protection container 162 and the cover plate 164 are adhered to each other by a lead 166, so that the lead 166 is melted when the temperature reaches a certain degree and thereby the cover plate 166 is separated from the protection container 162.
In the sprinkler head according to the first embodiment of the conventional art, at the time of a fire occurrence, firstly, an indoor temperature is increased and thereby the lead 166 adhered between the protection container 162 and the cover plate 166 is melted thus to separate the protection container 162 from the cover plate 164.
Secondly, the heat collecting plates 152, 154, and 156 disposed inside the protection container 162 are heated thus to transmit heat to the fuse metal 140 mounted at the lower side of the heat collecting plates 152, 154, and 156. When the temperature of the heat transmitted to the fuse metal 140 reaches a certain degree, the fuse metal 140 is melted thus to widen the interval between the first loading plate 120 and the second loading plate 122. According to this, the locking ring 124 is restored to the original state thereby to be detached from the locking groove 126 formed at the second housing 110.
Then, the locking unit 114 and the heat responding unit 116 are detached from the second housing 110, and the deflector 112 is moved downwardly, thereby locking the deflector ring 130 into the locking groove 126 of the second housing 110. At this time, the sealing state of the second housing 110 is released and thereby water is drained through the second housing 110. The water is sprayed all around by the water spray plate 136 of the deflector 112 thus to extinguish fire.
However, in the sprinkler head according to the first embodiment of the conventional art, the cover plate 164 is detached from the protection container 162 firstly by heat at the time of a fire occurrence, and then the heat collecting plates 152, 154, and 156 disposed inside the protection container 162 are heated secondly thus to perform a heat responding operation. According to this, a reaction speed is slow and a water spraying time is delayed thus to have a difficulty in extinguishing the initial fire and have a problem that the fire spreads seriously.